Chapter 943
| rname = Sumairu | ename = SMILE }} Chapter 943 is titled "SMILE". Cover Page Cover Page Request: "Robin using tarantula spider thread to knit." -PN Noda Skywalker Short Summary As Toko and the Ebisu Town citizens laugh at Yasuie's death, the Straw Hat Pirates learn that only one in ten SMILE fruits cause animal transformation; the other fruits only make their eaters incapable of expressing negative emotions. Orochi took the remnants of the defective fruits and mixed them in with the wealthy citizens' leftovers, causing citizens of leftover towns like Ebisu to consume them. Orochi tries to shoot Toko as he charges toward the execution stand, but both Zoro and Sanji stop the bullets and confront him. Long Summary A few decades ago in Hakumai, Yasuie caught several followers of Oden, among them Kin'emon, Kanjuro, Raizo, Inuarashi, Nekomamushi, Shutenmaru, Kawamatsu, and Denjiro, trying to steal money from him to give to Oden. Oden's band of followers awaited their execution, but Yasuie instead decided to give them the money they tried to steal as well as another bag, even though an associate of his said it would cause Hakumai to run out of money. He told them to spend the money on books to learn from, because in order for Oden to take over as shogun, his retainers would need to become the best samurai of Wano Country, as they would one day serve as its top guardians. In the present day, Kin'emon, Kanjuro, Raizo, Inuarashi, Shutenmaru, and Kawamatsu weep as they watch Yasuie fall dead on the Tanishi broadcasts. The Flower Capital citizens try to force the Ebisu Town citizens out of the area, and wonder why they are laughing hysterically. Hiyori tells Zoro that Orochi and the SMILEs are responsible for stripping them of their sadness, and Zoro is confused about the role of the SMILEs in this. As Hiyori mourns this scene as hell for the Ebisu Town citizens, the approaching Orochi relishes in Yasuie's death and the reaction to it, comparing the scene to heaven. Kanjuro, Shinobu, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, and Franky reach the Flower Capital, and Kanjuro and Shinobu lament their inability to save Yasuie while the Straw Hats are confused by the Ebisu citizens' reactions. In the Prisoner Mines, Queen enjoys the scene, and Luffy wonders about the reason for the citizens laughing; Hyogoro replies that it is a side effect of the SMILE that he has seen in the prison as well. On Onigashima, Kaido chuckles at Orochi's brutality. Shinobu then explains the side effects of the SMILEs to her group. Several years ago, Kaido and Orochi started trading weapons to Caesar Clown and Donquixote Doflamingo in exchange for SMILEs, which Kaido used to try to make his crew the strongest in the world. However, only one out of every ten people who ate a SMILE received an ability from it. Everyone else simply received the side effects of the fruit, losing the ability to swim as well as the ability to express negative emotions, causing them to only be able to express joy. Among the Beasts Pirates, the Waiters are those who have yet to consume SMILEs, the Gifters are those who have eaten the fruits and successfully gained powers, and the Pleasures are the larger group who have eaten a SMILE and received nothing except its side effects. Kaido, Doflamingo, and Caesar named the fruit SMILE after its most notable side effect. The defective fruits still contained these side effects after being partially eaten, and so Orochi decided to use them to deal with the people of the leftovers towns, who were wracked with sorrow and grief on a daily basis due to the constant deaths among them. Finding this to be unpleasant, he mixed in the defective SMILEs with the other leftovers that were fed to the leftovers towns, causing these citizens to lose their ability to express sadness and anger. Hiyori explains it as well to Zoro and Brook, when a commotion starts to stir up as Toko gets onto the execution platform and tries to save her father with some toad oil. Hiyori pleads for her to come back before Orochi spots her, and the Straw Hats are aghast to see her in danger. Orochi sees Toko and aims his rifle at her, intending to kill her for causing Komurasaki to die. He shoots bullets directly aimed for her head, but Zoro and Sanji simultaneously break through the barrier and neutralize the bullets. The citizens are shocked to see the two recently infamous men together, including Drake and Hawkins, and Zoro and Sanji react in surprise as they find themselves side by side for the first time in weeks. Quick References Chapter Notes *A flashback is shown with the Nine Red Scabbards in their youth and their loyalty to Oden. **It is also revealed that Izo of the Whitebeard Pirates also had a connection to Oden's group. *More information on the SMILE fruits is revealed. **There is only a 10% success rate to obtain an ability after eating a SMILE fruit. Those who did not obtain an ability will lose the expressions of sorrow and anger. **Just like with Devil Fruits, the SMILE fruits take away the user's ability to swim. **Even after bitten, the fruits still retain their side effects. *Among the Gifters was Pandaman. *The ranks of the Beasts Pirates combatants are explained. **The Waiters are those who have yet to eat any fruits. **The Gifters are those who obtained an ability after eating a SMILE fruit. **The Pleasures are those who did not gain any abilities after eating a SMILE fruit and can only smile. *Orochi hid the SMILE fruits that were bitten among the wealthy citizens' leftover food, which made its way to leftover towns like Ebisu. *Orochi tries to kill Toko, but Zoro and Sanji save her. *Zoro and Sanji meet each other again for the first time since the Dressrosa Arc. Characters Arc Navigation